94th hunger games
by oliviaanddanaTHG
Summary: this story tells the tale of a girl from district 1 and a girl from district 12. They hate each other at first but will that change
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sapphire's pov

The sun rises over the steel roof tops... I sit on my little house's roof in District 1.

I can't really complain... my house might be small for me however in District 12 their houses are half the size of my bedroom. That's what I've heard.

I look down at the street and at the colourful decorations. With District 1 being the richest and strongest District all the children like to decorate the streets to say thank you to the Capitol.

This year my little sister, Topaz didn't do it... because she is now aloud to be in the Hunger Games. She turned 12 last month. I feel scared for her. I can only volunteer for her for 4 more years... and then she's on her own.

4 years today... that's right! My 14th birthday is on the reaping... yip-pee!

My brother feels bad right now... he turned 19 three months ago. My big brother Thrill, I love him to bits!

I sit there on the roof... my midnight black hair sways in the wind. My sapphire blue eyes drawn to the street below. As I hear the ramble of my two best friends coming from below.

"Hey Sapphire? You up there?"

"Yeah Emerald, is Plat there?"

"Yeah, he's here. Can we come up?"

"Yeah... I don't bite!"

Two bulky guys come onto the roof. My two best friends.

Emerald Grindstone, my best friend since I can remember. What interested me about him was his curly red hair and his green eyes... which is still interesting now. He is 16 years old and has a lot more training than I have had. So when it comes to muscle he is pretty much covered.

He's wearing his reaping clothes... he looks different in these clothes. He's wearing a short-sleeved shirt which is tucked in into his dark brown trousers. Every year he wears these shiny leather pair of shoes, each year shinier than the other.

Plat's real name Platinum Gleans. He has won the Hunger Games two years ago. At the age of 13. He's fifteen now and also is named the stud of the Districts.

No wonder... he is very attractive!

His blond short hair shines in the daylight, smartly spiked up. His glazing blue eyes staring at me... I love his eyes. He is very strong... he's the strongest I know.

He's our victor so he's dressed smart. He has a black suit on white a red shirt. The red makes him dashing. To be honest we've always been more than friends... we just never said anything.

"So... opened any presents?"

They sit at each side of me, "No not yet. Waiting for Thrill to wake up."

I smile awkwardly, "Well I'm giving your present after the reaping."

Emerald says whilst nudging my arm, I laugh in amusement. "Me too. I've asked for you to come back stage after the reaping. Just to give you your present."

Plat says whist smiling charmingly, "Oh... okay."

"Sapphire!"

"That's Thrill, got to go!"

"Okay Birthday girl... see you later."

Emerald jumps off the roof as Plat smiles, "May the odds be ever in your favour!

Ash pov

I sat up walking around my room getting changed for hunting with my two best friends Orion and Ember. I slipped on my hunting boots and walked out the door grabbing my knife and bow then I walked down the small dusty dirt path that lead the way to the fence that keeps us in our district. Carefully I listened to see if the fence was on they barely ever turned it on because of the electricity shortage in district 12.I slipped under the small hole in the fence. Then I walked through the forest and spotted a dear and quickly got my bow out in loaded it then climbed on top of a branch. I heard someone shout the dear scattered away into the wilderness and I fell off the branch. I braced myself to a nasty fall when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. The arms grabbed me so I wouldn't fall but instead I felt myself fall onto the chest of the arms that caught me. I looked around too meet the rich brown eyes of Orion. Then I looked around to see my other best friend ember smirking down at me lying on top of Orian's chest. I got off his chest blushing slightly then I got a little pissed because they had scared my dear away and nearly caused me an injury.

"What the hell guys that was not funny" I growled at them

"Oh look at my little angry kitten" Orion laughed

"What were you gonna do with that anyway" ember said

"Sell it duh" I said angrily at them

Then stormed off into the woods and I scaled the tree. I started to think about the reaping tomorrow. I couldn't lose my best friends we have been friends since I can remember I love them but I think I have started feeling a different type of love for Orion I mean he was the hottest guy of the district. He had tousled thick brown hair an angular jaw line. He was very muscular for a boy of district 12 to be honest he could pass of for a district 1 or 2. His chest and shoulders were very broad. But he barely ever dated with the girls in our district even when he did date them it would only be for a couple of weeks I really don't know why because they are always so pretty unlike me.

I had long brown hair, tanned skin also I was tall and skinny the only thing nice about me was my gleaming blue eyes.

I heard footsteps behind me I knew it was ember because of his footsteps where alot quitter than Orion. He sat down slowly next to me.

"Sorry ashy Orion is too" he said softly

"Okay me I will come back" I said just as softly back

Ember had also been best friends with Orion since the first day of school. he was like a brother too I and I loved him like he was my own flesh and blood. he had green eyes and dark brown hair he was built like Orion but a bit taller I think there was about an inch between them. It is so funny when they argue about their height and how strong they are. We walked back and I didn't see Orion anywhere. I looked around and ember was no where too be seen. As I looked around I felt two familiar arms wrap around me and tackle me too the ground. I yelp then saw Orion tickling my ribs while ember was holding me down. I found myself squealing and giggling.

"Gggguuuyysss sssstttoop ppllleaaasee" i could barely speak through giggling so hard. They stopped after about 5 or 10 minutes. We hunted and came back with 6 squirrels, 4 rabbits and some roots and vegetables. I walked home and left the boys to sells our kills at the hob.

I walked into my room getting my clothes for the reaping ready and a flopped down on my bed sighing heavily. Then found a note from Orion that said ... 'may the odds be ever in your favour from Orion ' I read the note and fell into a dreamless sleep...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sapphire pov

"Happy Birthday, Sapphire!"

Topaz tackles me to the floor as step of the ladder to the roof. I plunge to the floor laughing.

Topaz is the strongest 12 year old I know... and the prettiest.

She has light brown golden hair... like my father. She has an aqua shade of eye colour... like my mother. She's got the best of both of them... unlike me. Her skin shade was the same as me... pale.

I lift her off me and stand back up, "thank you Topaz."

She giggles as she grabs my hand and leads me downstairs into the living room.

My brother waits in the living room surrounded by a couple of presents.

My darling brother Thrill, smiling fondly at me.

He looks like my dad... light brown hair, aqua eyes and tanned. I love him to bits.

"Happy Birthday/ Reaping Day!"

"Thanks," I laugh at his enthusiasm.

Topaz leads me to a seat and hands me a blue package. "This one is mine!"

I smile at I tear the packaging, "home-made perfume?"

"Yeah, I spent weeks on it... it's made of jasmine and lavender."

I smile, "I'll wear it every day!"

She smiles at I dab the perfume of my wrist and neck.

Then Thrill hands me a pair of black boots with a bow on top of them. "I don't know how to wrap."

I laugh, "I can see."

He sets them beside me, "You can wear them to the reaping."

I nod, "I will."

Topaz comes over with the last present, "You can wear it with this!"

She hands me the box, "okay I'll go upstairs and I'll get ready."

I collect all my stuff and climb the stairs.

As I reach the hallway and pass the rooms I notice my father drunk in the bathroom. I step over him and wash my face in the sink. I also check my teeth to make sure no bits of oats from this morning's breakfast.

I exit the bathroom whilst climbing over my dad.

I walk into my room and shut the door.

My bed room is pretty basic.

A bed with a duvet and pillows. A rug, a set of drawers and a table. The thing I like most about my room is that my window... because when I want to sneak out there is a tree to climb down.

I place the box on the table along with the perfume and the boots.

I lift the lid of the white box.

Inside is a lilac dress with a purple ribbon.

**Ash pov**

I felt someone shaking me awake

"mumph" I mumbled

"Ashy I swear if you don't wake up I'm gonna drag you out" the voice said

"Fuck off please" I moaned into my pillow growling

"That is no way too talk to your best friends little missy" a deeper voice said

"MUMPH!" I growled and snuggled into my bed

I felt arms going around my body and lifting me up.

"PUT ME DOWN ORION! NOW!" I shouted

He placed me down at the breakfast table and put some cereal down for me and I grinned then ate it.

"Guys do you want to go to the woods before the reaping just too get out of this hell hole" Ember said

"Yeah sure just let me get ready" I said running upstairs

I got changed into dark green top, khaki pants and my hunting boots. I walked down the stairs and seen that Orion and Ember where having an argument about what colour Effie trinket's wig would be. I sat in the doorway with an amused expression on my face they looked so funny when they were arguing it is so funny. Their faces where so serious about something so random and a bit silly. I stood there for about 10 minutes then I cleared my throat

"HMM HMM" I coughed

The both looked around at me.

"How long have you been standing there?" they both said in union

"Mm about ten minutes and I agree with Orion I think it will be pink" I smiled leaning on the counter

"Up you Ember" he said triumphantly

"Oh just because you like lover boy" Ember said under his breath.

"Shut up Em" I screeched

"Okay okay" he held his hands up as if in surrender

"Is it okay if we just stay here today guys?" I asked the boys

"Sure whatever you want ash" Orion said softly

"Come on lets go watch some TV" I said

He grabbed my hand and I swear I felt tingles shoot through my hand. He led me to the living room. I smiled and sat down on the couch sighing softly looking at the TV screen. Orion's head was leaning on her shoulder and her head was on top of his .He was really worried about his little brother max going in this year because it was his first year in the reaping.

It was my little sisters first year too she had the same birthday as max.

"You want a drink?" I asked the boys

"Yeah" they both said

I grabbed their drinks and handed them too them. I sat back next too Orion. I looked at the clock and realised I only had an hour to get ready. I think they both noticed to.

"So ashy we will see you later at the reaping" Orion said

"Yeah ashy see you later but I have to give you all something" ember said softly

He handed me a black and red bracelet with an A on it and he gave Orion a red and orange one with an O on it. Ember had his own one that was red and blue with an E on it.

We thanked ember then they walked home. I ran upstairs getting washed and washed my hair. I jumped out the bathtub dried my hair then I put my blue dress on. My mother done my hair she was always so good at hair she done my little sisters too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Sapphire's pov**

Endless amount of smartly dressed children are set all over the place. Some young children are crying and some are acting like idiots.

Topaz and I are waiting in the line to get registered. Topaz is pretty upset and worried. Although she isn't as bad now as in the house.

My father gave her a prep talk... he said that she's 1 in a bowl of 1000. There's no chance of her going in the Games. I agree, there's not been a single 'Prim' since Prim happened... Poor Katniss.

Thrill gave us an affectionate hug when we entered the Reaping Area. It was weird to see him so serious however I understand why. This could be the last reaping for one of us... he can't volunteer. Well he couldn't volunteer in the first place but oh well.

"Name?"

"Topaz Glitz."

The woman at the register takes Topaz's hand. Topaz jerks her head when the woman draws her blood.

"Go to the twelve's area for girls and good luck."

Topaz nods, "Topaz!"

I say in a worried tone, she turns round. "See you later."

She smiles, "See you later."

"Love you!"

Before she says it back she gets whisked away. "Name?"

I look at the register woman, "Sapphire Glitz."

She takes my hand and draws blood from my finger. I don't feel it as much as everyone else. My finger went numb as soon as I walked into the reaping area.

"Right, go to the fourteen area for girls... good luck!"

I nod as I walk away, "Hey! Sapphire!"

I turn around and in the boys' line is Emerald. "Hey Emerald!"

He smiles, "See you later! Good Luck!"

"Thanks see you later. Good Luck Emerald!"

I turn around whilst hiding my tears.

I walk towards the bunch of fourteen year old girls. The glare at me, none of them particularly like me.

All they are is a bunch of capitol gossipers and sluts.

All I am is a warrior. A bad tempered born fighter. I am the strongest girl in the district... in my year. I've bet nearly all the boys in fights and half of them are scared of me. Only the big headed ones come near me, and they usually fail to impress me.

I look on the stage to see Plat standing smartly at the side of the stage. He's looking at the other side... he looks horrified. He finds my in the crowd and looks at me with widened eyes. I mouth words, 'What's wrong?'

He mouths word back, 'Apra!'

Oh god! Apra, our escort sent from the capitol.

Speaking of the freak. He skips on the stage singing. "Hello, Hello! I'm here to amaze you!"

Everyone recoils in horror.

Apra this year has bright blue hair with glow in the dark white skin. This year he's dressed in a powder blue frilly shirt and a white suit. His smile is the strangest part of him. It expands over his cheeks... he is a freak!

"Welcome! Welcome to the 93rd Hunger Games!"

Everyone grumbles, "Unfortunately we will not show a video this year, President Snow has ordered that we get to the names immediately. So here we are! In the lovely District 1. Tell you what... I think we're going to win this year!"

All the boys start cheering, "You know why... because we're the strongest and richest ones of them all!"

A wave of excitement flows from the boys. I look over at Emerald, he's cheering the loudest... I laugh the sound starts to fade. "So girls first!"

I look at Apra as he reaches in the bowl. I see him takes the piece of paper out. I feel a rush of worry.

"Sapphire Glitz!"

I freeze on the spot... everyone looks at me... girls clear their way towards the walk way.

I slowly walk towards the walkway, "Sapphire no!"

I hear Thrill shouting, I don't look at him. I'm now walking down the passage way. Everyone whispering around me. I then feel to small arms warp around me. "Topaz get back to the girls!"

"No don't leave me!"

"Topaz please!"

I then feel someone else's arms around me, "Thrill go away!"

I push him of me and kneel down to Topaz, "I'll talk to you later. I have to go now!"

I push her off, not looking back. I am now on the stage standing next to Apra, "Is that your family?"

"My big brother and little sister."

"I knew it, so how old are you?"

"I just turned 14."

"Oh when?"

"Today."

He looks smiles, "oh that must exciting!"

"Yes... very."

He smiles and walks over to the other bowl. "Boys next... this year's boy is"

He pulls out a name, "Emerald Grindstone."

I am still as a statue now, I freeze my eyes on the bit of paper.

Until I notice Emerald standing in front of me, holding out his hand.

**Ash pov**

I walked out the house holding my little sisters hand. I was really worried about her getting picked but it was very unlikely. I saw Orion I rushed over to him.

"Orion !" I said

"Hey ashy you look nice" he said smiling

"same too you" I said softly

He smiled softly at me then pulled me into one of his famous bear then he whispered in my ear.

"I know your scared ashy but don't worry I will always be there for you no matter what"

Orion always knew how people was kind of weird how he done it .He knew if you where happy or any other emotion. He could always calm people down if they where upset or just plain unhappy.

"Thanks Orion you always know how to calm me down" I whispered back

He held my hand all the way until we had too split into the boy and girl lines. I reluctantly let go of his tight and warm grasp.

"Good luck" he said softly and hugged me swiftly then he wandered over too Ember who gave me the thumbs up.

Then before I knew it I was second to the front of the line. I held my hand out and the woman grabbed it roughly then pricked my finger and scanned it.

"Go over too the 15 year old section" she growled

I walked over to the over to the other girls in my section. Most of them are scared of me because I am the strongest girl in the district. I love to hang about with boys so I can play fight with them. That's why I Orion and Ember are my best friends we play fight a lot and I usually win.

I stood next to Rose she is a really good friend she sits with me , Orion and Ember at lunch. She is a lot like me she is short tempered and feisty.

I looked into the boys group to meet the rich brown eyes of Orion. Then I heard the voice of no other than Effie trinket. She is the old Effie trinkets daughter they are so similar. I looked over at her and she had a pink wig on. I turned my head too see an triumphant looking Orion that he was won his bet against Ember. Next I saw the defeated face of Ember looking at the ground. I couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face.

I turned my head back to Effie Trinket and she put on that stupid damn video that they show every year about how brave we are being and why the hunger games are going on.

I kept watching the video and I felt rage building up in the pit of my the video ended and Effie looked at us with that stupid cheesy grin she always has plastered on her face.

"Welcome ! Welcome! To the reaping of the 94rd hunger too pick the brave girl tribute." She shouted excitedly.

Then dipped her hand in the big glass bowl. I felt fear for me and my little sister.I watched her hand as it pulled out of the bowl.

"Blaze Phoenix" Effie said

I felt my heart stop as I heard my little sisters name being called out. I looked over at her with her little frightened face she started too walk up to the stage slowly. There had not been a volunteer in years I think the last one was the famous Katniss Everdeen in the 74th hunger games. But that was going to change I am not letting my poor little sister that couldn't hurt a fly. I jumped through the crowd and a peacekeeper grabbed me and I screamed

"I VOLUNTEER !"

The peacekeeper let me go and I said quietly

"I volunteer"

I walked up and embraced my little sister and whispered in her ear.

"Its okay blaze just go get mom"

I let go and walked over to the stage slowly and stood then met the eyes of Orion and Ember looking at me with sad eyes they looked frightened.

"what is your name dear?" Effie asked

"Ashley phoenix" I said quietly

"okay now on the boy tribute" She said excitedly was she always high or something I thought too my self.I watched her hand dip in then out with the small piece of paper with the bit of black tape on the back. She peeled it away then read out the name that made my heart stop again and I was frozen on the spot.

"Orion cole" she read out

I saw him walk up cautiously and his eyes met mine. We both shook hands. Then sat at either side of the stage.

**Next chapter up soon :D**


End file.
